


Providing for family

by AJ_Cooper



Series: The Vaskin series [1]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Elisa Flores/Empress Sela(Mentioned), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Overworked, Run down district
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: Several years after their last mission, the crew of the USS Quims is on their own. Eventually, Elisa and Karoline run into each other.
Relationships: Karoline Vaskin/Elisa Flores
Series: The Vaskin series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729993





	Providing for family

After several years, the USS Quims was now retired, along with its most prestigious crew in the galaxy. All went their separate ways.

Elisa left to join the Federation Task Force Agency to become a human liaison for the Romulan Star Empire for the Empress. 

T'vrell moved back to Vulcan with her Partner, Dolaz. The two began as simple partners before the Borg nearly assimilated the Vulcan Science Officer. They decided it was best to move to T'vrell's home planet, where the new Romulan Star Base was located.

Zarva moved back to Earth to be with a Human tactical officer she met on one of her earlier missions.

Kolaz returned to his former colonist comrades and shared the wonderous missions the USS Quims have been on.

Sia fell in love with Admiral T'nae and boldly asked for her hand in marriage. While the Admiral was flattered to have her ask, she agreed. She saw the love in her eyes and knew it wasn't a rebound. ( **I honestly don't know how they do it, so please forgive me** ). The love was mutual and soon they had a wedding (No-one was nude).

As for Karoline, she didn't know what to do now that she was retired. They were all still fairly young, but the experience made them emotionally and mentally old. Not that she could blame herself or them.

She decided to move out of her comfort zone and move into the rural area of the East Side of the Academy. It was run down and the rent was high, but she managed all she possibly could. In order to pay for the rent and utilities, she had to take on multiple jobs.

That day, she was working at a construction site. The boys knew her fairly well enough to know how to give her respect. They were constructing a hospital for the new colony of Klingons. The kids were going to stop by to know how they were building it.

* * *

"Hey, K! Boss needs to see you" Simon yelled. Karoline stopped her jackhammer and took off her earmuffs. She set them down and walked with the young human. Most of the crew were humans since they knew the area much more than the other species.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" A muscular, dark-skinned man turned and smiled softly at the young Betazoid.

"Look, you are brilliant at what you do. Not to mention we're nearly done with the infrastructure already" He started. Karoline could feel the 'but' coming in. "Unfortunately, the company had cut you off" Karoline sighed and leaned on the table.

_Great. Another job down the drain_ , she bitterly thought. She saw this coming. She wasn't exactly in an able shape like she was before, so the company wanted new and young workers to finish the job.

"You've done terrific work, Karoline. I wish I could keep you, but..." Her boss trailed off, sympathy in his eyes. He handed her an envelope and clapped her on the shoulder. "Your final paycheck. You've earned it, old-timer" He walked out, leaving Simon and Karoline behind.

"This is bullshit! I was counting on this job to feed the kids!" The former Admiral shouted. Simon stayed silent, understandingly. He knew she took in three kids and was doing everything she could to provide for them.

"Hope everything else goes well for you, K. See you soon" Simon spoke. Clapping her shoulder, he walked out.

Karoline looked at the envelope sadly, and her shoulders slumped. _Guess its more rationing for the next few weeks. And no food for me_ , she thought.

* * *

Elisa was in town with T'vrell, Dolaz, and Sia. They were at the shopping district on the East Side of the Academy. Sela accompanied them, a loving smile on her face, as he looked at the redhead.

"Oh my god! It's still here?" Elisa asked in disbelief, her sight catching one of the oldest establishments T'vrell and the original group used to meet at.

"What is it?" Sela asked, perplexed.

"Cold Stones. One of the last surviving ice cream places here on Earth. We used to come here all the time during our days at the Academy" The redhead explained, a fond smile gracing on her lips.

Sela looked at her with adoration. She loved it when Elisa talked about anything and everything. It was one of the main reasons why she fell in love with her.

"Shall we?" She offered her arm to the redhead, who accepted with a smile and walked into the shop.

* * *

The three blonde boys were grinning from ear to ear. Karoline promised them they would get some ice cream for having good grades. They were walking with her down the only Cold Stones on the East Side.

Once they walked through the door, the three ran to the counter, mouths watering at the sight of many choices.

"Now remember kids, I have limited funds. We still need to go and grab some supplies" Karoline spoke.

The three boys nodded and smiled cheeky, waiting for their frozen treats.

"Karoline?" The young Betazoid turned towards the voice and smiled wide.

"Elisa!" She smiled a toothy grin at the redhead, while the patrons stood, confused.


End file.
